An Unexpected Awakening
by strome
Summary: JackAudrey story my way after chapter 2. chapters 8&9 up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 3  
Jack had already left the Heller house deciding at each stoplight if he should go back. He wanted to be with Audrey but he didn't want to hurt her either. Then is anger increased when Hellers harsh words kept repeating in his head. "You're cursed Jack, everything you touch one way or another ends up dead."

"You're wrong, you are so wrong about me" Jack said angrily to himself.

With that said, Jack had finally had the guts to go back to the house and stay with Audrey for good. Heller would not get in his way this time and he would make sure that is only love will stay with him.

James Heller is furious of how Jack had just left his daughter but also realised Jack had no other way of doing so. He had been trying to calm Audrey down ever since Jack left. Audrey realised during her sobs that her father was the one who wanted Jack to go at first. Inside she hated him for that and she wanted to be with Jack more than anything in the world.

Audrey finally let out the 3 words that would break Heller down.

"I hate you" as she fought him away from her and got into bed continuously sobbing.

Heller simply obeyed his daughters demand and stepped outside towards the kitchen. The disgust and sadness on his face made him realise that he was possibly wrong about letting Jack go but then again knew that it was best for her daughter. He figured Audrey would calm down and forget about Jack but he knew that was doubtfull. His daughter would never forgive him now and he knew that. He wanted his daughter to be happy but wanted her to be safe. To him, Jack could only give her one of the two and that wasn't good enough.

"I don't know what to do, I just don't" Heller kept reapeating to himself as he just sat on the kitchen chair struggling to come up with something.

Coming closer to the house, Jack started to second guess his decision but then realised about how sad Audrey is right now. He hurt her feelings bad when he had to let her go. He hurt her yet again emotionally and now was determined to fix that.

Jack did have a weapon on him but made sure he would not use it unless he had to. Jack had 2 things in mind for when he would get there, get Audrey for good and make sure Heller will never interfere.

When he got to the house, he sat in the car thinking of the memories of Audrey and him before he had to disappear. The nights they spent together after work at DOD, the vacation they took to Miami, and the night before he had to disappear. Going out to a fancy restaraunt, going on the ferris wheel, and sitting on the beach together. He remembered it like it was yesturday.

He smiled to himself, got out of the car, and walked up the walkway towards the house.

Chapter 3 for you. Leave feedback of course.  
Chapter 4 I will have up ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4  
Jack silently walks up towards the door and then takes out his lockpick to unlock the door. Once unlocked he quietly got in and found a frustrated Heller sitting in the kitchen table. As Jack slowly walked towards, he got Hellers attention and both represented discriminate looks towards each other. Jack broke the silence codly.

"Im taking her now and you can't stop me."

"Okay sure" Heller repilied sarcastically.

With that, Jacks anger increased and pointed his gun at Hellers forehead.

"I am and if you ever try to stop me, I will KILL YOU. Then I'll throw your ass in the ocean and you'll be nothing more but shark bait. I don't care for you at all you fuckin son of a bitch. I admired you when I worked for and now I see you as a worthless piece of shit trying to break your daughters heart by keeping me away from her.

Heller didn't respond. He knew that he was hurting his daughter by keeping Jack away from her. Not until now did Heller think of what Audrey would have wanted and she obviously wants Jack, not him. It was tough for him to take but he knew it was true and now, he wanted Audrey to be happy and safe. Despite his hatred for Jack, he knew Jack would everything in his power to take care of her and protect her.

"She took your departure pretty hard Jack, she is in her room still sobbing for you."

"I had a feeling of that" Jack replied harshly.

Then taking Heller by suprise, Jack punched him in the face then in the groin and one hard hit to the back knocking Heller out cold. Satasfied, Jack went down the hall towards Audreys bedroom.

Jack heard Audrey's sobbing from her room and it made him feel sick for leaving her the way he did. "Dont worry Audrey, I'm here and we are going to be together" Jack said to himself and with that entered Audrey's room.

Audrey heard the door creak and saw Jack standing in the doorway. Her sobs lightened up and she managed a small smile as Jack came towards her. She didn't know that he would come back but she had hoped so and her hope came true. Jack was here and he wasn't going anywhere.

Jack went down to kneel to the side of Audrey's bed happy to see his love right in front of him.

"Did you really think I was going to leave you?" he said happily.

She shook her head which satasfied Jack. He knew that she knew her father was responsible for Jack having to leave her and that muttered a big smile on his face.

"I love you Jack" was all audrey could say.

"I love you too Audrey, more than anything in the world" Jack said happily.

Then Audrey taking Jack by surprise went for his lips and the two shared a passionate and more heated kiss. The two eventually broke off needing air and Jack took her hand to take her out of the house.

As the two walked towards the door, Jack heard stirring from the kitchen. He told Audrey to wait by the door as he walked towards the kitchen. There was Heller slowly getting up from the floor and saw Jack looking angrier than before. He knew he had lost to Jack and he would never stop him. Jack eventually broke the silence.

"I'm leaving now James and remember, I will kill you if I have too. So take my threat into consideration and stay away from me and Audrey until I tell you otherwise which will never happen" Jack said with a smiling look.

Heller didnt respond until he heard Jack walk out of the room.

"This is isn't over."

Jack turned around with pure anger on his face.

"Yeah it is and it can end in two ways. You just backing off or your life ending with a bullet in your brain."

Jack then came up to Heller and knocked him out again causing Jack to smile to himself at the unconscious Heller. Jack had started to leave then turned around again. He smiled to himself and went out of the room to see Audrey waiting by the door. Audrey smiled when she saw him and Jack responded by kissing her forehead then taking her hand out of the house and towards the car.

Well there is Chapter 4. I hoped you enjoyed it. More will be up soon so leave feedback and any suggestions i can use for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5  
James Heller has just woken up from his very small unconcious state and immediatly went to the phone and dialed a number.

"CTU Yassir"

"This is James Heller, my daughter has just been kidnapped by Jack Bauer and I want you to call anyone who can help find her do you understand.

"Yes Mr. Heller, I'll make sure your daughter is back with you ASAP."

"You better" Heller replied emphasizingly and hung up the phone.

Jack had went too far this time and he would make sure Jack would suffer the consequences. But Heller knew Jack well enough to know that he is a professional and can disappear and never be found. He just hoped that thought was wrong and that Audrey would be back with him and away from harms way.

Jack had been driving on the highway on his way up to Mojave where he used to stay during his faked death era. Audrey said some things but not as much. Jack knew she doesnt remember everything and it was his job to make sure that changed. During the ride, Jack had been reminding Audrey of great times they spent together and after each little story, Audrey forced a big smile. Jack knew he was helping her. He knew what she went through because he went through the same thing in China. He felt they had a relationship that could never be broken or a relationship no couple has ever had before.

Jack had asked Diane to rent him a small place in Mojave for him and Audrey to stay at for the time being. The place was away from the other complexes. Jack thought that less people Audrey didnt know would be safer for her. They finally got to the complex and Jack started unloading stuff that belonged to Audrey and himself into the complex. In doing so, he tried as much as possible to keep his eye on her just to make sure nothing happens. When the luggage was in the complex, Jack helped Audrey out of the car and she surprised him with a passionate kiss which became more heated. They eventually broke off and Jack finally saw a sign of the Audrey he used to know. That wonderful smile, and remebering the memorable moments she had with Jack before faking his death. But the best thing to him was that she looked happy and not afraid. She felt safe and secure when being with Jack.

"Jack I went to China to find you right?" Audrey said.

"Yeah" 

"Did they hurt me at all?"

This scared Jack a little. He couldn't tell her about her torture because it would just make her feel worse. He hated to lie again but he had to.

"Audrey I told you before, they didn't hurt you at all. The just kept you in the prison cell thats it. I promise you you and I are safe now and I will make sure of that."

Audrey didnt say it but she loved the way Jack was so protective of her. She knew being with Jack made her safe and happier thatn ever. That was only one of the many things she loved about Jack.

The two went in the complex and Jack fed her some food Diane kindly bought for them. Jack specifically asked for Audreys favorite food which was pasta so that he could make it and give her more signs that she was okay. Eventually, the two ate with each other and Jack had some photos he saved to show Audrey. Pictures of nothing but the two of them on the nights they spent together. At the beach, at her favorite restaraunt, and in LA. After each photo shown, Jack saw that Audrey was easily knowing the photos at first sight. She had remembered more than he thought and he wanted nothing more than to show improvment everyday.

The two shared many kisses in between photos and finally went to bed. As soon as Jack had her in his arms, Audrey let out a big smile knowing that she was okay, that she was back with the man she loved, and that they finally had their time together. They dozed in a sleep together and never broken apart.

At around 12 AM, Jack and Audrey are in bed sleeping but James Heller was not. He was calling anyone who could help find his daughter but showed no luck. He thought about leaving himself to search but didnt want to in case a call came in. While he is on the phone with a police chief, his front door secretely opens without him knowing.As the person goes to Audreys room, he sees that she is not there and then makes his way towards Heller. The man heard Heller on the phone about his daughter and figured he had lost her meaning he wouldnt know where she is. He sighed and walked quietly towards Heller. A creek on the floor caught Hellers attention and he turned around but couldnt respond due to a bullet shot to his head. The man seemed satasifed as the police chief kepy talking for Heller to respond. Ofcourse there was no responce and he evntually hung up. The man then went back to Audreys room to search for anything that could help him find her.

Okay theres chapter 5. I hoped you were a little shocked at what happened. I will have more up ASAP. Please leave feedback and any suggestions would be great.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6  
Heller's body is laying on the floor, blood gushing from his head. The assassin was in Audrey's room looking for anything that could help him find her. He then found Jack Bauer's file in a furniture drawer. As he read throug, he looked for any locations where they could be. Then he caught his eye on something. "While faking his death, Mr. Bauer was living in Mojave until he came from the "dead" and was responcible for stopping terrorists from releasing nerve gas on US soil. He rented a place next to his fellow neighbor Diane Huxly and her son Derrek." Satasfied with what he had just found, he packed up the file and left the house and was going to leave for Mojave in the morning.

Moments later, LAPD arrived at the Heller house to find a deceased Heller on the floor. The killer was a professional and the police could not find anything. One of the officers called CTU to tell them the news. CTUs primary focus now was to find the killer and stop him from whatever he wants to do.

Morning slowly came as Jack had been woken up by Audreys moans. He gave her a quick shower which she enjoyed and the two shared breakfast. While Jack was cleaning the table, Audrey was looking at the photos again testing herself to see if she still remembered. Her smiles obviously said she did and when Jack went to sit with her, she gave him a very passionate kiss. The kiss went on for a few minutes getting more heated up. They broke off for air smiling at each other.

"I love you so much Audrey. Im going to take care of you and make sure you get better.

"I know you will and I love you too."

Jack was surprised at Audreys clear speach and also very happy she trusted him. She was getting better and Jack would make sure that she continues to et better so he can finally see the Audrey he really loves. Her laughs, her smiles, her favorite things, and her personality. Jack would do everything for Audrey, even if she didnt need it and he just wanted to see his real Audrey ASAP.

They were sitting on the couch watching TV when the phone rang. Jack picked it up and was surprised when he heard his daughters voice on the other line.

"Sweetheart are you okay, whats going on."

"Dad I need to see you now and just you. Its hard to explain over the phone but please come. Im at my house in Valencia."

Jack wanted to see his daughter and see what was wrong but he didnt want to leave Audrey alone. With Heller having to want his daughter, he felt he had no choice but to leave Audrey alone and with someone else.

"Alright sweatheart. Ill be there soon okay."

"Okay bye dad."

"Bye"

Jack then immediatly dialed another number and Diane came on the line. Diane agreed to look after Audrey for Jack. When the doorbell rang, Diane and Derrek were at the door. Jack greeted them both with a hug and aloowed them to come in. Jack then went over to Audrey who was a little confused until Jack opened his mouth.

"Audrey this is my good friend Diane and her son Derrek. They are going to take care of you until I come back. I dont want to leave you but I have no choice. Do you trust me."

Audrey nodded and they shared a small kiss. As Jack got up to leave he was stopped by Audreys words.

"Jack please come back."

"I will sweatheart, I promise. I love you and Ill be back soon."

"I love you too."

Jack then left to go to his car and drive to see his daughter. Diane and Derrek just sat on the couch acroos from Audrey watching her.

As Jack arrived at Kims place, he saw his daughter waiting on her stoop and smiled when she saw him. Jack was greeted with a hug by Kim as she welcomed him in.

Back in Mojave, the door is slammed open by the assassin. He sees Diane and Derrek who are now horrifed. The killer shot the both in the chest killing them. Audrey now screaming was grabbed and taken by the killer. Audrey was scared as ever as the assassin put duck tape over her mouth and cuffed her behind her back. Audrey then thought of Jack. She was scared but she remembered that Jack said that he will be back for her and she knew she had to stay strong and hope for the best which was Jack and herself back together safely.

Chapter 6 for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 7 up ASAP and you will find out who the killer is and what he wants. Who do you think it is?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 7

Audrey had duck tape on her mouth and was cuffed behind her back. She was so scared at what this man was going to do to her. The thoughts brought back horrible memories of China. Rape and torture by awful awful men just scared her even more. Then she thought about Jack. Thinking about him made all her horrible memories disappear. The thought of his undescribable love towards her made her calm down and bring back memories. She knew he would find her and save her. The thought of Jack kept making her more confident she would make it through this with him and finally live there lives. That is what she wanted ever since his kidnapping. She remembered that day of Jack coming from the dead, saving this country yet again and the two of them together. The thoughts brought tears to her eyes but emotional ones. Right now her thought was on Jack, not being threatened by what this man would do to her.

The car came to a stop in front a small building. The man grabbed Audrey out of the car and lead her in the building. The place was dark and gloomy which reminded Audrey of her prison cell. But then the thought of Jack came back to her. The secondary things about him came back to her mind. DOD, CTU, DC, LA, and her family (mostly her father). Jack was helping her without him knowing. Minute after minute, Audrey was regaining memory at just the thought of Jack but that came to an abrupt stop when the man pushed her down.

"Miss Raines, if Jack does what I ask you'll live, if not you die."

Audrey's face showed some fear until the man walked away. Jack was back in her mind and her memory kept sky rocketting up. The only thing she needed right now was Jack and she knew he would come for her and save her yet again.

Jack was enjoying his conversation with Kim. She said she was sorry for how he treated him and wanted to spend time with time with him. She was so guilty about the way she treated him after she found out he was kidnapped. Kim also brought her father over to meet her boyfriend.

"Dad, this is Art Vandalay."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bauer."

"Same here son."

Jack liked Art not because of his feelings towards him, but for the way he treated his daughter. Jack always wanted what was best for Kim but if he saw something, he would put a stop to it. That didnt concern him with Art.

While Kim was preparing food in the kitchen, Jack and Art were talking about football. The two rivals met as Art was a Cowboys fan and Jack was a Eagles fan. The Eagles and Cowboys are arch rivals within their own division and dont like each other at all. Jack then moved his way out of the room due to a phone call.

"Hello."

"Jack its Audrey."

"Hey sweetheart, Im so glad to hear your voice are you okay."

"No Jack you have to help me please Jack he will kill me."

Jacks attitude totally changed at the fear in Audreys words. He couldnt believe she was in danger again and it was because of him. He suspectedit to be the chinese which brought more fear towards him. He was at a loss for words as audrey continued.

"Jack please save me I love you please help me."

The phone was then taken form her by the man as he heard Jacks responce to Audreys last few words.

"Audrey sweetheart where are you."

"She is with me Jack."

Jack didnt recognize the voice. It was not chinese.

"Who are you?"

"Telling you what I want could help answer that question Jack."

Jack had no idea what was coming. he didnt know if this was someone from his past or someone witha grudge against him.

"What do you want" Jack replied coldly.

"I want the Wet List Jack."

Jack then realised who it was. He couldnt believe it. It was someone from his past.

"Oh my god."

"Thats right Jack, its Theo Stoller from German Intellegence. If you want to see Audrey ever again you will call me in 30 minutes when you have the Wet List in hand. If you dont call within the 30 minute span, I will kill her."

Stoller quickly hung up the phone before Jack could respond. He couldnt believe it. Audrey was in danger yet again because of him and him only. In order to have her back Jack had no choice. Get the Wet List and give it to Stoller.

Okay theres Chapter 7. Hope you were shocked. If it doesnt ring a bell, watch the 8-9 PM episode of season 5. Leave feedback and any suggestions given will be taken into consideration.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 8  
The mood on Jack Bauers face right now was pure shock and fear. How did Stoller know about him and Audrey in the first place. So many things were going threw his head. He was brought back to reality when his daughter spoke.

"Dad, you okay."

Jack now suspected that Art had something to do with this. He knew it would be hard for Kim but he had to tell her.

"No honey, Im not. I need to speak to you alone."

Kim nodded and Jack led her into a private room.

"Kim if you dont know Audrey is alive. The Chinese were holding her when she went there to find me."

Kim was surprised and happy. She always liked Audrey and was happy she was alive. But there was something else her father was not telling her.

"I was taking care of her until you called me to come here alone. I didnt want to but I left her and now she is kidnapped. This kidnapper must have had some help by getting me out of the house. Did Art say anything to you about me before you called?"

"Actually yes. Dad, I was going to call you a couple days later because I thought you needed some time after what you went through but Art convinced me to bring you here today. You think he had something to do with this?"

Jack didnt respond. Instead he searched the room and found a suitcase. He opened it up and showed his daughter a case full of money.

"Yes I do."

With that, Jack drew his weapon and headed towards Art who was sitting there watching TV. The appearance of Jack told him he knew what was going on. Art simply stared at him knowing what was coming next. I blow to the head killed Art instantly and Jack took out his phone and called the only person who could help him with this.

"Obrian."

"Chloe its Jack."

"Jack everyone is looking for you for taking Audrey and killing Heller."

Jack was surprised at how Chloe finished. Now he knew that Stoller went to the residence and killed him because Audrey wasnt there.

"Chloe, Audrey has been kidnapped and this person possibly killed Heller as well."

"Who?"

"Theo Stoller from German Intellegence. Chloe, he wants the Wet List in exchange for Audrey. Of course I wont give him that wet list, I'll destroy it somehow but right now I need the list."

Chloe was forced to do something again for him and she would always help.

"Hold on."

Moments later, the Wet List appeared on Chloes screen.

"Okay I got, I'll upload it to your PDA."

"Okay thanks."

"Be careful Jack."

"I will, thanks again Chloe."

Jack now had the Wet List in hand. It was time to call Stoller. He dialed the number and heard two rings until he picked up.

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 9  
"Stoller its Jack, let me speak to Audrey."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I got your Wet List and if you want it, put her on the phone now."

"Okay Jack, but one more fresh remark and I kill her cased closed."

Stoller put Jack on hold and headed towards a not very frightened Audrey. She was still getting her memory back quickly because it was all Jack. Jack is the reason why she is getting better and Jack is the reason why she isnt frightened.

"Okay Miss Raines, Jack wants to talk to you."

Audrey nodded and took the phone from Stoller.

"Jack."

"Audrey sweetheart, Im so sorry. Are you alright."

"Yeah Jack Im fine. You dont have to be sorry. You wanted to see your daughter and thats perfectly understandable. Jack I love you more than ever and dont you ever forget that."

Jack was surprised at Audreys well spoken speech and her words hit him emotionally.

"Oh Audrey, I love you too. I want you to keep being brave. Im gonna get you outta there I promise. Im coming for you honey and your going to be okay."

Audrey couldnt respond due to Stoller taking the phone.

"Okay Jack heres the thing. Go down Highway 70 and take Exit 23A. Then look for a brown cabbin, address 3844 Gamesville Place. Be there in an hour or earlier. If your late, I kill her and if you bring a teamor anybody else into this, I kill her. Do you understand."

"Yeah I got you, but if you hurt her in anyway, I will kill you."

Stoller ignored Bauers threat.

"An hour Jack, get to it."

Stoller hung up and left Audrey to where he was originally. Audrey continuing to regain memory just kept thinking that Jack was coming and everything was going to be okay.

Jack now seeing his daughter took steps towards her and hugged her. 

"Sweetheart he helped the kidnapper take Audrey and he could have put you at risk."

"I know thanks dad, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. I gotta go honey I'll see you soon."

Kim nodded and Jack made his exit and headed towards the car. Before starting the egnition, Jack reached for his weapons kit and found a small detonator which took out anything within 5 feet of it (like what Phillip Bauer used on the fake component on Doyle). Jack took off the battery covering and placed the detonator inside and rescrewed the top on. Satasfied, Jack drove off getting ready for a risky exchange.


End file.
